


do you wanna build a snowman?

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is set in canon, assuming they would be back together and nothing has gone terribly wrong by now in their universe...but laura brings carmilla home for the holidays. they build a snowman and make snow angels and give each other terribly gross gifts. laura cries a little. everyone is happy. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> i just chose that title cuz they build a snowman and im bad at titles

"Laura we told your dad we would be back a half an hour ago." Carmilla groaned as Laura trudged through the snow to an open area next to what Carmilla could see was a high school.

"Yeah well he knows how much I like the snow so he'll get over it." Laura said.

Carmilla sighed and followed her tiny footsteps, "I can't believe you're not sick of the snow after what we went through this time last year," She reminded her, "And that you don't want to spend as much time as possible with him for the same reason.

"I've tried very hard to push that out of my thoughts for forever," Laura turned to her. Looking somehow even more beautiful than usual with the snow falling around her, "New year, new memories."

"Y'know, you haven't seen your family for a very long time. It's Christmas Eve, you should spend time with them." Carmilla pointed out after a few moments of watching Laura just look around.

Laura lips parted with a quiet sigh and she averted her eyes, "I'm not a fan of family gatherings."

"Why not?" Carmilla asked curiously. She thought she'd love them.

Laura shook her head but still didn't look at her, "Ever since my mom left, they're not as...they're difficult," She said, "Plus I'm not really sure how I'm going to describe my life at college considering this semester is the first one that's been _somewhat_ normal. At least compared to the previous two. And that's all any of them care about. That and my dating life." She rolled her eyes.

"At least you have a good answer about the latter...or are you out to them?" Carmilla asked.

"I am," Laura finally looked back at her, "I finally get to show off my sexy vampire girlfriend to everyone." She smirked a little.

"Can't show me off when we're a mile away from them all." Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's fine," Laura shrugged, "I wanna play in the snow."

"Laura-"

" _Carm,"_ Laura mocked her chastising tone, "It's been an above average winter, it might not snow again."

"That's a little dramatic." Carmilla said.

"Really? In 1698 was it this warm during the winters? The Earth is dying, Carmilla!" Laura exclaimed.

"I don't know I was dead by the winter of 1698. I don't have very clear memories of that first year." Carmilla joked.

"Joked"

Laura huffed, "You know what I meant." She fell to her knees and starting making a pile of snow in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla finally asked after watching her pat and round off the small mound of snow she had in front of her.

Laura remained silent as she continued working and when she pushed up on it from the bottom and started rolling it, Carmilla got a pretty good idea of what she was doing. She rolled it and rolled it and rolled it, getting it too big for her to roll anymore and she flopped down next to it, panting a little.

"A little help from my super strong girlfriend would've been appreciated." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"With a base that big you're never going to be able to get the second one on top of it, it'll be too heavy." Carmilla pointed out.

"Again," Laura panted, "Help from my super strong girlfriend would be appreciated." She said and began working on another ball, rolling it around and stopping occasionally to compare the size to the one she already had. She rolled it over to the base and left it next to it, looking at Carmilla expectantly.

Carmilla pursed her lips but bent down and easily lifted it onto the other. Laura smiled happily and began working on the head, leaving it for Carmilla to lift as well even though it was smaller.

"Help me find some rocks and sticks." Laura said, trudging over to the road and kneeling down next to the curb, her mitten covered hands pushing the slush out of the way.

Carmilla walked over to a tree a jumped up to a low hanging small branch, breaking it off and breaking a few sticks off of it for the arms, shoving them in when she walked back over.

She broke off another one and put it in for a nose and broke a few tiny sticks off, sticking them out of the top of the head.

"What did you do to him!?" Laura exclaimed when she walked back over with a few rocks in her hands. Her jeans soaking and covered in mud.

"I gave him hair," Carmilla said, "It adds character."

Laura narrowed her eyes and started pushing the rocks in for eyes and a mouth and a couple of buttons. She took a step back when she was done and smiled proudly.

"I think I'll name him Oliver." She beamed.

Carmilla sighed but didn't question it. She watched Laura take off one of her mittens and pull her phone out of her coat pocket to take a picture.

Then she walked over next to it and waved Carmilla over, and she silently rolled her eyes but stood on its other side.

"Selfie!" Laura exclaimed, leaning in and taking a picture of themselves, "We should make this a Christmas card before we head back. From the Karnstein-Hollis family."

"Did I miss our wedding?" Carmilla teased.

Laura gasped dramatically, "You mean you don't remember your own wedding!?" She asked, putting a hand over her chest.

Carmilla laughed quietly, "I can't believe you didn't put your name first."

Laura shrugged, "I think Laura Karnstein sounds better than Carmilla Hollis. So when our names inevitably get shortened because hyphened names are a hassle, Laura Karnstein is better. Plus I think your real family's name should live on, don't you?" Laura explained, "I mean if that's what you would want...to do." She added awkwardly.

Carmilla stared at her for a moment, "Have you...have you actually thought about that?"

Laura's eyes widened a little, "I mean...not a lot but I...I mean I'd like to think this is where we're heading..eventually.." She rambled nervously, "Is that...is that stupid?"

"Not at all." Carmilla reassured her and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Laura smiled sheepishly and ducked her head as she shoved her phone back into her pocket and put her mitten back on.

"Your jeans are soaking, we should get back before you get sick." Carmilla told her.

"Fine," Laura finally agreed. She was getting pretty cold now that her pants were wet and freezing, "Bye Oliver!!" She waved back at their snowman and Carmilla snorted and grabbed her hand. They walked back to Laura's dad's silently, Laura's arm hooked through Carmilla's as well as holding her hand.

When they were walking up the sidewalk, Laura stumbled a little. Carmilla tried to catch her but instead they both just went tumbling to the ground. Carmilla sighed and laid there next to Laura who was giggling like a little kid, "I did that right there every time it snowed as a kid. I always forgot there was a little dip in the sidewalk and the snow always covered it and I'd step in it. Down I would go."

Carmilla imagined a tiny, excited Laura, frolicking down the sidewalk and totally wiping out and she finally laughed a little too. Laura looked over at her, smiling and began moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, hoping Carmilla would join her. So she did. Laura sat up and looked behind her happily as her now entire body was soaking wet.

Carmilla hopped up and held out her hand to help Laura up.

"I don't wanna mess it up." She said. Carmilla rolled her eyes and leaned over, putting her hands under her arms like she was picking up a little kid and spun around, setting her on the ground away from the angels.

"There." Carmilla said.

"Your vampire strength is really hot." Laura breathed out.

Carmilla snorted and rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to the door.

"Wait," Laura stopped her from opening it, "My family can get really embarrassing so I'm apologizing ahead of time if they say anything stupid or silly or-"

"They're your family, cutie," Carmilla stopped her, "As long as they don't hate me I'll live."

"But you're dead." Laura said seriously.

Carmilla closed her eyes and pursed her lips for a moment, "You know what I mean," She opened her eyes and Laura was chewing on her bottom lip with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just..." Laura huffed, "I'm nervous."

"Why?" Carmilla asked.

Laura looked down, "I-I've never brought anyone home for any holiday or anything before so..."

Carmilla smiled a little and tapped her chin so she'd look up again, "How flattering. I hope I don't disappoint."

"You won't disappoint," Laura smiled back, "Why wouldn't they love you if I do?"

"Good point," Carmilla said and Laura snorted, "Let's get you inside and in some nice, warm, dry clothes."

"Okay." Laura agreed and let her open the door.

Everyone in the front room turned to them and Laura smiled at them all.

"Oh Laura, sweetie, how are you!?" An older woman ran over, "Who's your friend?" She asked, looking at Carmilla.

Laura let go of her hand to wrap it around her waist, "Grandma, everyone, this is my girlfriend Carmilla," She said proudly, "Carmilla this is my family." Carmilla smiled and waved awkwardly.

Her grandma covered her mouth from Carmilla's view and said quietly to Laura, "She is _very_ pretty, Laura." Which, of course, Carmilla heard anyway.

"I know." Laura smiled and turned to look at her and Carmilla's pretty sure she fell in love 10 times over with the way she was looking at her just then, surrounded by her family.

"Well you two look like you had a lot of fun out in the snow," She ushered them into the house, "You should probably go get out of those wet clothes and into something dry and warm."

"Will do." Laura smiled and guided Carmilla through the house to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Carmilla said, taking her boots and coat off. Laura followed suit.

"Yeah wait until we get back out there," She said, taking her jeans and shirt off too, "Then get back to me." She said as she started rifling through her suitcase on her bed for something else to wear.

She was laying out a few sweaters on the bed when Carmilla walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing the front of her body against Laura's back.

She gasped quietly and leaned back into her as Carmilla whispered in her ear, "Or we could stay in here for a little bit to...warm up."

She turned in her arms and Carmilla lifted her hand up, looking at it. Laura looked up and saw she was holding a mistletoe, "Where did you even get that?" She chuckled.

"Doesn't matter," Carmilla shrugged, "You know the rules."

Laura rolled her eyes but draped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Carmilla pushed forward, backing her up until she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

That's when she finally broke away, "Carmilla my dad's whole side of the family is down the hall I'm not doing this right now." She said breathlessly.

Carmilla hummed, " _Fine,"_ She took a step back, "But we're finishing this later." She winked.

"You heard what my dad said last night." Laura mumbled as she stood up and threw on a sweater and pulled on a dry pair of jeans and socks.

Carmilla did the same, "That's why we just have to be quiet."

Laura gave her a blank look, "I would think you'd know by now that's not my forté."

"Are you kidding?" Carmilla asked as she walked back over to her, "Your voice gets pretty damn forté."

Laura gaped at her, "My point."

Carmilla sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist again, "If you think I'm gonna survive almost a month here, sleeping in the same bed alone in the same room, keeping my hands to myself, you've got another thing coming."

"Again, you're already dead." Laura said.

" _Anyway,"_ Carmilla gave her a quick kiss, "We'll see how that goes. Now are you ready to go out and endure your family?"

" _No,"_ Laura admitted, "But we might as well get it over with."

"Alrighty," Carmilla opened the door, "After you, m'lady."

Laura rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

****************************

Laura walked into the living room after everyone left and after helping her dad with the dishes to see Carmilla sitting in the little nook of the bigger window.

"Just like a cat, always sitting in windows," Laura joked quietly and Carmilla looked over at her trying not to laugh, "I think everyone liked you." She said, resting her hand on her shoulder.

Carmilla took a sip of her hot cocoa and shrugged, "I think your grandma has already accepted me as her own."

Laura snorted, "Yeah she really liked you," She smiled, "Look I know...I know you're not a good people person and generally have a crappy attitude towards people you don't know but...thank you for behaving and being nice to everyone today."

Carmilla looked up at her, "Well with your marriage talk earlier I figured I might have to deal with them for a few more years so I should make a good impression."

Laura chuckled quietly and moved her hand to the back of Carmilla's head, playing with her hair, "Thanks."

"Is it okay if I give you one of your presents now?" Carmilla asked after a moment of not saying anything else.

"Um...I guess if you want." Laura said.

Carmilla grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the lit up tree and sat on the floor in front of it with her, grabbing the smallest box with her name on it. She looked at it for a moment before nervously thrusting it into Laura's hands.

Laura looked at her, confused, as she started slowly unwrapping it.

"This is probably the cheesiest present I've ever given anyone before, not that I really give a lot of people presents but," Carmilla rambled. Which is out of character for her between the two of them, "So if you think it's stupid I-"

" _One in a million,"_ Laura read the bold text inside the box she got opened, interrupting her, " _Make a wish and put on your necklace. You are bright, beautiful, and one of a kind. The odds of knowing someone like you are a million to one...lucky me! Wear your necklace as a reminder I love you."_

Carmilla studied her face as she looked down at the sand dollar charm of the silver necklace, taking it out and holding it for a moment. Silently.

"Like I said if you think it's stupid-"

Laura looked up at her with watery eyes, "It's not stupid."

Carmilla couldn't tell when she was looking down that she had started crying so when she looked up at her she was a little surprised, "Are you sure?" She asked quietly, "Why are you crying?" She asked as she scooted closer to her.

Laura laughed a little and sniffled, "I...Do you mean this? What this says?"

"Of course I do." Carmilla answered.

"That's why," Laura began, "I-You've been on this Earth for 335 years I just...I have such a hard time processing the fact that out of _all_ of the people you've come across that-that I'm one of the few that you actually care about so much. Like I look at you and I look at myself and I don't understand-"

"You don't have to understand, Laura," Carmilla interrupted her now very tearful rambling, "You are beautiful and strong, _so_ strong, and smart...you've been through more than anyone your age, or any age, should have to go through and despite everything that has happened you, you still have this positive attitude and view of the world and...I can honestly say I've never met anyone like you before."

Laura looked at her, still crying, but didn't say anything, "I could go on and on about everything I love about you," Carmilla continued, "And why I believe you're truly one in a million. One of a kind. But I'm not going to because you're already crying a lot and I kinda want you to stop now."

Laura snorted and wiped at her eyes, "I'm sorry I just...Thank you, I love it. I love you. So much."

Carmilla smiled and took it from her hands, unlatching it and pushing it under her hair and around her neck. Laura got the hint and moved her hair so it wouldn't get caught as Carmilla put it on her, "I love you too, Laura." She grabbed her face and kissed her.

Laura responded quickly but pulled away, "I'm all snotty and teary." She laughed a little.

Carmilla snorted and reached over to the coffee table beside them and grabbed a few tissues and wiping at her cheeks as Laura took one and wiped at her nose.

"Now I feel bad, nothing I got you is this nice." Laura frowned.

"You're a good enough gift any time of year."

Carmilla smiled.

Laura rolled her eyes and sniffled again, "Now _that_ was too cheesy," She said as she rummaged through the presents. She grabbed a small one as well and handed it to her, "Since you gave me one."

Carmilla opened it and open the small box that was revealed to see a necklace. Laura watched her nervously, "It's a moon phase necklace," Laura explained, "Um...it's the phase of the moon the day you-when you came back. After the pit. And we kissed. And...yeah. I didn't really wanna give you any jewelry because...I don't know really but..." She shrugged.

Carmilla chewed on the inside of her cheek as she looked at it and then up at Laura, "Did you really think I wouldn't love this?"

Laura shrugged, "It's-I don't know. I thought it would be nice but then you gave me that and-"

"Laura," Carmilla interrupted her, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me. I love it." She said. Trying not to cry. Vampires don't cry.

Her eyes were a little watery though. They been through so much since then but that's the day that means the most to Laura. And to her.

Laura smiled and helped her put it on, "I'm glad you like it, I kept thinking maybe you'd think it's silly or something."

Carmilla shook her head, "It's perfect."

Laura's smile widened and she leaned in and kissed her again.

"What are you two doing opening presents already?" Laura's dad walked in and Laura pulled back and smiled at him.

"We just gave each other one," Laura told him, "Do you wanna open one?"

He looked between the two of them and then shook his head, "I'm getting the feeling I interrupted something here so, I'll leave you lovebirds be," He smiled, "I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Okay," Laura said, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." He said and disappeared towards the stairs.

Laura picked up the wrapping paper and wadded it up into a ball, "It's still kinda early, do you wanna see what kind of Christmas specials are on my dad's DVR?"

"I'd love to." Carmilla said.

They stood up and Laura went to throw the trash away and Carmilla went to Laura's room and got a blanket and they met back on the couch. They cuddled together and Carmilla threw the blanket over them as Laura flipped through the TV. Carmilla wrapped her arm around her shoulders as Laura leaned in closer to her, "How about The Peanuts?" Laura asked, seeing that it was on.

"Whatever you want." Carmilla said quietly. So she turned it on and snuggled closer to her.

A little over an hour later Carmilla had to quietly carry her up to her room for she had fallen asleep shortly after the show ended. She held her close to her and felt so warm and happy inside, with the love of her life laying next to her. And the warmth of her family's love earlier.

She couldn't be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone!!! happy holidays!!! all that good stuff. still working on the next ch of softball au so i didn't put it aside for this ;P hope you enjoy a nice cheesy hollstein christmas :3


End file.
